nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 20
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (5th, 204 points) | final_result = 9th, 256 points | prev = 19 | next = 21 }} Norway participated in the twentieth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Tirana, Albania. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 17, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by Dagny featuring American singer Børns with the song "Fool's Gold". The entry qualified from the second semi-final and finished 9th with 256 points. Before Northvision NRK announced that Norway will participate in the twentieth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. Despite the outcome of the last edition with Norway getting one of the worst results in their history, the broadcaster didn't want to miss the anniversary edition marking 20 editions of Norway in the contest. Den Norsken Sangen 17 The format returned to the usual DNS format with 2 rounds. NRK presented the list of the 10 candidates with some familiar faces in it. Former NVSC winner Alida returned in a collaboration with DJ CLMD. Aneea (formerly known as Anja), Raylee, Dagny, Jesper Jenset and Astrid S were among the artists that returned to the selection. In the first round only juries from NVSC participating countries could give their votes. After the voting of the first round is closed, the four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final. The final started on 23 July with the voting lasting about five days, ending on 27 July 2016. The qualifiers announcements took place on 28 July 2016. In the second round, only people from Norway could vote by SMS or by phone calling. The final results were revealed on 1 August and Dagny feat. Børns were announced as the big winners and got the right to represent Norway in the anniversary edition of the North Vision Song Contest 20 with their pop indie song "Fool's Gold". At Northvision On 3 August 2016, the semi-final allocation draw for the North Vision Song Contest 20 took place at the Rogner Hotel, in Tirana where all the HoDs met to generally discuss about the upcoming edition. Norway was drawn to perform in the first half of the second semi-final. Norway was once again the first favourite to win the contest according to the betting odds. Dagny & Børns performed in a promotional tour in Scandinavia and in the United Kingdom before the contest. "Fool's Gold" soon had a big fanbase and the Norwegian team was travelling to Albania with a lot of hope. performing in Tirana, Albania.|250px]] On 14 August 2016, the Running Order of the two semi-finals was revealed by the NBU. The running order was made by the NBU council to determine the starting positions of the semifinalists during the North Vision Song Contest shows. Dagny & Børns were decided to perform sixth after Switzerland and before Bosnia and Herzegovina in the second semi-final. With no big surprise in it, Norway was announced as the fifth finalist. Later this night, the Running Order of the final was revealed by the NBU. The Nordic country had to perform fifth after Germany and before Ireland. They finished in the ninth place with 256 points recieving 12 points from the Croatian and Estonian juries and from the Czech televoting. Norway came 9th in the jury voting with 140 points but only 15th in the televoting with 113 points, recieving 3 points from the Rest of the World-jury too. Voting Norway participated and had to vote in the second semi-final. In the final, Norway announced their votes as 33rd. Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Ronny Brede Aase while Markus Ekrem Neby served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokespersons in the grand final were bronze medalists in rowing in 2016 Rio Olympics Kristoffer Brun & Are Strandli. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 20 Category:NVSC 20 countries